Persona:  The Magi forces
by kaosgod
Summary: The crew from P3 and P4 had done what they could.  Now what to do with this new threat that has come for them...and who the hell is this Xenos character trying to help them?  And why is he after them?


My, my, my. This thing called my effed up imagination is at it again but this time…my knights are introduced to the persona characters. This story is somewhat connected to the other one that I'm working on for Rosario+Vampire, Rise of the Makai Lord. Set after P3 and P4, Xenos Valkyriam, Makai god of balance gets his mission from his adopted brother, Xanatos to recruit new members for the knights but what he found was something that would boggle his mind.

Xenos Valkyriam

Race: Makai vampiric/werewolf hybrid. Being alive as an immortal god for 431 years could be a benefit but for him, it was always a curse for him being the way he was. Since during warring times, werewolves and vampires, the elder makai's have looked down on him but he has proven his worth as a god and ruler of his kingdom. As a god of balance, he tries to solve problems without the use of violence…on the other hand due to his nature, he can't help but get satisfaction from watching the blood seep out of his opponents and slowly flowing down his arm.

Talos Valkyriam

Race: Makai Minotaur. A silent and sometimes morbid god of war. Shunned for being the weaker one in the family, this 219 year old god went into hiding in the human world but stumbled into the land of the earth magi. After saving on of the magical beings, they had showed him their gratitude by teaching him the arts of manipulating the earth. Those teachings had unlocked his capabilities of controlling the earth itself. Now serving as one of his brothers knights, he has proven himself useful in not only saving the humans but of his fellow gods. His luck had finally turned around…especially after landing a wind magi female for a wife, Keyla Max.

Japan

Xenos Valkyriam was sitting in a train thinking back on what his brother, Xanatos, had told him. In all actuality, he didn't believe the things that was coming out of his mouth.

_Flashback New Jerusalem_

_ "You want me to do what now?" Xenos asked his commander and brother, Xanatos. Xanatos had his back turned so Xenos couldn't see the humorous expression on his face. He couldn't believe it; couldn't even fathom the possibilities but he suppose that in his years of living, he can't really doubt anything that Xanatos says to him._

_ However, this is one of those rare times that Xenos looked at his brother as if he was delirious._

_ "I said I want you to go to japan, big bro," Xanatos murmured as he regarded his brother with a look._

_ "I understand that part, man. What I __**don't **__understand is the part that you tell me to find these beings known as…magi?"_

_ "I do believe I didn't stutter, Xenos. Look, if you haven't noticed, we are at war unfortunately. I chose you in my knights because I believe that you can do a lot of great things. However, you forget the lesson that I taught you when you challenged me for leadership of the knights." He then warped towards his brother and gazed at him with glowing red eyes. "Must I teach you that lesson again or do I trust you into remembering what I said to you?" Xenos blanched out for only a second until his expression returned to the calmness that he normally displays._

_ "Do not let pride cloud my honor," he said finally after a moment to regain his composure. "Never do I underestimate others unless I have proof of their weakness." He grinned slightly when he saw Xanatos nod his head in approval. "I shall go seek out these magi's…but we already have one infused with the makai's blood…may I ask why do we need purebloods?" Xanatos' lips formed a grin as the glow in his eyes diminished._

_ "Xenos…know that when you see them in action, you'll understand why I want them. Here is the list of the ones I want you to look into. Find them, protect them…bring them here. Understood?"_

_End flashback_

Xenos sighed for the fiftieth time as the train lurched to a halt. That was when he finally looked out the window and noticed clouds of smoke beyond the horizon.

"Your attention please," a females voice replied over the intercom. "There is some technical problems with the train. Please stay seated until the train arrives at Iwatodai. I repeat…" Xenos eyebrow cocked up as his eyes turned from brown to aqua blue and looked more closely…and found a creature flying towards the train.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN, NOW!" he shouted as his demonic aura erupted around him. His hands had shifted into claws as his skin turned pale black. His short spiky hair grew out to the small of his back and turned white while his teeth lengthen into nails. Before he flew out the window, he heard a small child screaming.

"MONSTER!" she cried out as she pointed at the transformed Xenos. He chuckled softly before turning his gaze on to the little girl and smiled.

"_Kid…the monster you should be afraid of is not on this train,_" he replied before flying out the train and rammed into the creature. The creature had spikes all across his arms as two sets of horns were protruded from his temple…and this is a creature that Xenos recognizes all too well. "_Kaimerian." _The creature screeched out in fear as the god flew towards the town of Iwatodai.

Paulownia Mall

There was no life around what so ever. Bodies have litered the grounds of the mall. The only ones breathing was a blue haired boy in a business suit which was torn and a small gash was seen on his face. Minato Arisato had seen better days.

"First I am released from the great seal so I could live a normal life," he muttered to himself. "Only to get my ass handed to me a few years later…terrific." Not far away from him stood a silver haired man about the same age as him but that's not what peaked his interest. What peaked his interest was the simple fact that there was something familiar about him.

The silver haired man had the same feeling in him as well with Minato.

"This was not something I wanted to get into after finishing college," Souji Seta replied as he looked around after hearing growling from behind him. He immediately bent down and picked up a steel pipe and held it in his hands like a sword, his body getting back into his old stance in his time as a persona user. "…what are these creatures? They're not shadows…that much I can tell…so what in the hell are you doing killing people?" He turned to his right and found Minato in the same position as he was with a steel pipe in his hand. "You were once a persona user, weren't you?"

"What was your first guess?" Minato grinned at Souji who only returned it before bringhing his attention back towards the group of monsters in front of him. "Minato Arisato is my name. What's yours?" Before Souji could respond, one of the creatures rushed forward with claws extended to attack him but Souji's eyes glowed silver for a moment before he swung his pipe in an upward motion. The next part surprised Minato. A wave of unknown energy came forth from the pipe, slicing into the creature, cutting it in half. Wide eyed, Minato only stared at Souji before shaking his head.

"…Seta," Souji replied finally after getting off of his adrenaline high. "And I wished that I was able to summon a persona at this time. But it was funny…" he stopped suddenly as he looked at his hands. "I thought about using my persona ability but all I did was…well…what you saw." Minato slowly nodded his head in understanding before he shut his eyes and concentrated. Normally he would hear the voices of his persona's but that wasn't what he heard. What he felt was something totally different. His eyes snapped open as wind and electricity swirled around his hands and the pipe as he struck the ground, a shockwave of both elements knocking the other creatures away.

"…now this is interesting," Minato said with a grin as both he and Souji turned towards the other creatures but a beam of light had covered the creatures. An ear piercing screech filled the mall for a brief moment that caused the two men to cover their ears until it stopped. When the light faded, they were greeted by a man in a sleek black jacket, slacks and dress shoes…but he certainly didn't look like he was human.

"_…greetings…I am Xenos Valkyriam, member of the Malice knights,_" he replied as he shook his head in disbelief.

…to think that these pureblood are just as powerful, he thought to himself. Then he remembered what his brother said. That he would understand why he wanted them on his team. The boy is right…this is going to be interesting.

New Jerusalem

"Hello?" a bald headed man asked as he poked his head inside the Malice Knight headquarters. "Xenos? Anyone home!" He then slammed his fist into the ground only for it to shake slightly, causing him to grin out of embarrassment. "I keep forgetting how somewhat fragile this place can really be." He then walked into the kitchen area to make himself a sandwich until he felt a heavy blade on his neck. "…oh crap." He then turned slowly and found himself staring face to face with his older brother…but not the one that he wanted to see at the moment.

"Xenos isn't home, Talos," Xanatos said. "He is off doing recruitment work for us…but I'm sure that I can help a weakling such as yourself…or is the weakling actually going to help us for a change? Heh Heh Heh!"

That's the end of the first chapter. I'm sorry for it being short but sometimes most of my work is actually only a few words until I get an idea more on what I am going to do. Until next time keep reading. And please read and review. BTW, I don't own Person 3 and 4.


End file.
